


Far From Normal

by Kplumber



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kplumber/pseuds/Kplumber
Summary: Tony Stark's daughter has always had a certain amount of rules set for her by her father. Which included no dating. This rule wasn't exactly a problem until she met Peter Parker, a boy her age who worked for her father. Then she finally had the need to break her father's rules and try to make some kind of relationship work with both her and Peter's very far from normal lives.





	Far From Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing fanfic for a very long time and haven't posted anything new in ages. I really hope you guys love my OC Julia as much as I do. This fic is a slight AU to the MCU just because there are some continuity errors from the actual movies to the story as well as the fact that Tony Stark has a daughter. Enjoy!

Julia Stark hopped down the stairs one Sunday afternoon. She’d spent the entire morning looking for her blazer that she needed to wash before school the next day. She’d practically torn her room apart looking for it. She gave up and decided to ask her dad so she made her way downstairs and into the living room. “Hey dad have you seen my-“ she said but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a boy, no more than 18 talking to her dad. Her dad was standing to her right and she looked from the boy to her dad and back. “Who-who’s this?” 

The boy just sort of stared at her for a second until he collected himself. “I-I’m Peter. Parker,” he said, coming a little closer and putting out his hand. 

“Julia Stark,” she said, shaking his hand politely. 

“Oh you’re-you’re Mr. Stark’s daughter,” he said, still holding her hand. 

“That’s me,” she said, laughing a little. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. 

“You as well,” she said, finally letting go of his hand as much as she didn’t want to. 

“Peter is the newest asset to my team,” her dad said. 

“The Avengers,” she confirmed. 

“Kind of,” Peter said, because he wasn’t exactly an avenger but he did work for tony stark. 

“This is spider-man,” Tony said, coming over and patting Peter on the back, causing the boy to jump a little. Because now that he’d met Julia the entire situation had changed. 

Julia’s jaw dropped and again looked from her dad to the boy, her eyebrows a little bit raised as she tried to comprehend the information. “You-you’re Spider-man?” 

“Yeah...” Peter said, shoving his hands into his back pockets nervously. 

“That-that’s amazing. Wow. How do you pull that off at uh. How old-“ 

“Oh, 17,” 

“No kidding. Me too,” she said. “So you’re a high school superhero.” 

“I guess so,” he said, laughing a little. 

“Anyway what was it you were looking for, Juju?” Tony asked his daughter whose cheeks went slightly red at the nickname. 

“My-my blazer,” she said, snapping out of it and finally looking away from Peter. Tony simply pointed at the blazer on the couch and Julia laughed nervously. “Right. Thank you,” she said, going over to it and picking it up. Peter saw the emblem on the blazer, meaning she went to a private school. And just for the sake of talking to her longer he pointed this out. 

“You go to private school?” He asked. Julia nodded, holding the blazer. 

“When you’re...” she looked at her dad and back to Peter. “His. Daughter. You go to private school,” she joked. 

“Right,” he nodded. “Uh Mr. Stark thank you very much for having me over I should be going.” 

“Okay kid, I’ll see you soon,” Tony said and Peter began to leave, bumping into a table on his way out. 

“Sorry uh. Bye Julia,” he said and then turned and walked out, facepalming once he left the room. Julia waved at him nervously as he left. That couldn’t have gone worse. He had never been good around pretty girls. Especially now that he’d met Tony Stark’s daughter. Speaking of which, Julia was about to be screwed over. 

“No,” she heard her father say as soon as Peter left. She turned back towards him. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” he said. 

“About what?” She asked, feigning confusion. 

“The kid. I saw the way you talked to him Julia the answer is no,” he said. 

“Dad-“ 

“Don’t,” he said and she rolled her eyes. 

“I wasn’t going to-“ 

“Yes you were. Please just don’t you know the rules. I don’t need you trying to date anyone not to mention him,” Tony said, and Julia got a little disappointed, but she knew about her own strict rules for dating. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Because it’s dangerous. Just don’t,” he said. “I’m not changing my mind.” 

“Fine,” she mumbled and stormed up to the laundry room. She got the blazer in there and let the technology take care of it. Hardly anything in this house was done by hand. Then she went up to her room. She couldn’t be—or even try to be with this boy who she felt she had a connection with. Her dad didn’t have to be so harsh about this she could be safe on her own. 

Peter, as soon as he left the building ran his hands down his face. This was gonna be so bad. He could never date Mr. Stark’s daughter. But now... oh man now that he’d met her that was all he wanted. He began on his way home, wishing he had some way to contact Julia. 

He got home with a smile on his face, he knew it was stupid but meeting her put him in a good mood. He put his bag down and went into the kitchen where may was. 

“Hey, why are you so happy?” She asked him. 

“Uh no reason,” he said, smiling. 

“Peter talk to me.” She said. He hopped up onto the counter. 

“I just. I met a pretty girl,” he mumbled. 

“When?” She asked. 

“At the internship she’s uh.... she’s Mr. Stark’s daughter.” 

“Oh Peter.” 

“It’s nothing it’s fine.” He said, shaking his head. “I know it’s stupid and he probably won’t let me date her so I’ll uh I’ll get over it.” 

“Okay. What’s her name?” 

“Julia.” He said and then smiled when he thought about her. This wasn’t gonna go over well. 

“Wow you really like her,” May pointed out. 

“No—I mean I just met her.” 

“Okay,” she said, but knew her nephew too well. He liked her. Peter went into his room to finish his homework in the meantime but was a little bit distracted the whole time. 

Julia finished her homework around 2 in the afternoon and then decided—despite her father’s warning—to find a way to learn more about Peter because she knew her father wouldn’t tell her anything. She quickly found the boy on instagram. She didn’t follow him yet that seemed a little premature but she scrolled through his pictures. Damn he was cute. He looked like he was single, very smart too. After that she went onto his Facebook, just a little more internet research. 

Tony from downstairs had finished what he needed to do that day and decided to see what Julia was up to. Her and him had a very close bond since her mother passed away when she was just a baby. And since becoming iron man they got even closer because she was always worried about losing her father. 

“Friday?” Tony asked aloud. 

“Yes sir?” His AI replied. 

“What’s Julia up to?” He asked. So Friday checked in on Julia’s room and tech in there. 

“Your daughter is hardcore internet stalking your intern sir,” She said and tony sat up straight. 

“She’s what?” He asked, getting on his feet. Now, because he was so close with Julia he wanted to protect her at all costs. That meant no boys. Even Peter, who he knew was a good kid. He made his way up to Julia’s room and opened the door, so she closed her laptop. “Whatcha doing, Juju?” He asked. 

“Homework,” she said quickly. 

“Oh really. Funny, that’s not what Friday told me,” he said. 

“Friday!” She complained. 

“My apologies, Miss.” The AI apologized. She groaned and stood up from her bed. 

“You’re not sorry,” Julia mumbled to Friday. 

“What do you think you’re doing? I told you this morning to not get involved.” 

“Come on, dad I’m 17. Shouldn’t I be able to at least crush on anyone?” 

“You know the rules. Besides he—“ Tony began, knowing this wasn’t his best idea but he wanted to do what he could to keep her from dating. “He has a girlfriend,” he said, making Julia pause. 

“Oh,” Julia said, her heart sinking a little. She took a moment and then sat down on her bed. Tony knew that this information was hard for her just by that response he knew his daughter too well. “Okay. That’s fine I mean I’ve only just met him.” 

“You know you shouldn’t be dating anyway.” 

“Yeah I know,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, then stepped out of her room. He meant that, he felt bad for lying to her. Julia took a deep breath and browsed the internet for the rest of the night. She didn’t see any sign of a girlfriend on peter’s Instagram but her father knew him and she didn’t so who was she to argue. 

— — —

At school the next day she decided at least to follow Peter on Instagram and to her surprise he almost immediately followed her back. She was sitting at lunch with her friend Emma and saw that Peter liked her recent picture so her friend pointed it out. 

“Someone liked your post,” Emma said. 

“It’s just Peter,” she said, as if it were casual. 

“Who’s Peter?” 

“He works for my dad-“ she said, cutting herself off. She’s really not supposed to talk about that. 

“He What?” 

“Like an intern at Stark Industries,” Julia explained. 

“So he’s a smart boy?” Emma pressed. 

“Uh yeah,” she nodded, covering up Her lie easily. She clicked on Peter’s profile momentarily to show Emma. 

“He’s cute,” Emma pointed out. Julia laughed a little. She definitely knew how cute he was, she didn’t need to be told. 

“Yeah he is. He uh has a girlfriend though,” she said, shrugging. The thought still disappointed her. Peter had seemed cute and nervous when he met her. That wouldn’t have been the case if he had a girlfriend right? Didn’t matter it’s what her father told her. She wouldn’t see him again any time soon so really, she shouldn’t get hung up on this. She knew she was the type to overthink it so she pushed all thoughts relating to Peter out of her mind for the rest of the week. 

When Friday rolled around she had almost forgotten about him. When she got home from school she began getting ready for the annual stark industries gala her dad was throwing. She knew many of the avengers would be there which was exciting, she loved seeing them. 

She did her hair and makeup then put on a floor length red dress, lipstick to match, and her silver heels. The party was starting soon and she’d be entering just before her father and Pepper. There was a way to everything when your family is one of the richest in the country. She finished making herself presentable and made her way downstairs, greeting her father’s associates and the press when she got there. She grew up very quickly because she had to be mature and almost an adult to attend these. She’d been mistaken for an adult many times and she was used to it. 

She didn’t know that one of the people her father had invited was Peter. And Tony asked Happy to bring Peter to him before he went out there. So Happy found Peter and took him by the arm. 

“Woah—hey what’s going on?” Peter asked as Happy brought him by the elbow to a side room. 

“Mr. Stark wants to speak with you,” he said. 

“He what?!” Peter asked, panicking a little. Happy brought Peter to a room where tony was waiting and then happy left, to give them privacy. 

“Mr. Parker.” Tony said, turning to face him. Pepper also happened to be in the room but she was pretending like she wasn’t listening. 

“Hi-hi Mr. Stark.” He said, and then there was silence. “Happy said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes,” Tony said. “Look, I invited you to this party a while ago.” 

“I really appreciate that-“ 

“I’m not done. I invited you because you were a part of this team and company but it was before you had met my daughter.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I think you know where I’m going with this. You see, she’s not supposed to be dating,” Tony explained. 

“Dating?” Peter said, freaking out a little. Did Julia stark want to date him? 

“Listen. Bottom line is—stay away from her tonight. And always but just because you two will be in the same room look—just stay away from her. Please,” Tony concluded. Peter’s heart sunk a little. He had to, he really didn’t wanna get in trouble with Mr. Stark again so what choice did he have. 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Peter agreed, his demeanor shifting now to much more disappointed. 

“Thank you, run along,” Tony said and Peter left the room. He could see Julia enter from across the room, greeting press and family and he immediately began to avoid her as much as it hurt.   
Once she’d finished with some of the people she knew, Natasha saw her and came over. 

“Julia,” she said and Julia turned around, getting excited when she saw Nat. 

“Oh my gosh, hi!” She said, hugging her. Nat smiled and hugged the girl back. She let go and looked at her. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Nat asked. 

“I’m uh great how are you?” Julia replied. 

“Doing well. It’s been a while,” Nat said, happy to see the girl she considered like a niece. 

“I know,” Julia said, smiling. 

“You look beautiful and so grown up,” Natasha said, examining Julia. 

“Thank you so much,” 

“How’s school?” Nat asked. 

“It’s great!” 

“And dad?” Nat checked, knowing the fact that her dad was who he was, it could be a lot. 

“He’s great,” Julia said, nodding. 

“Any boys I should be worried about?” Nat asked her. Julia laughed, shaking her head. 

“No, of course not. You’ve met my dad,” She said, not thinking about Peter. “Anyone else around?” 

“I believe Clint and Bruce are over there,” Natasha said, pointing. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” She said, smiling. She went in that direction and grabbed a sparkling cider on her way. She found Clint and Bruce and as soon as they saw her they each gave her a hug. 

“Hey kid how you doing?” Clint asked her. 

“Great, how are you?” 

Bruce didn’t let Clint answer. “Young lady that better not be champagne,” he said, getting protective immediately. He was the one she tended to spend the most time with. 

“Young lady?” Julia asked with a raised eyebrow. “No it’s cider I’m not— why would I-“ 

“It better be,” Bruce said. 

“It is,” she promised. 

“Good, it’s good to see you,” Bruce said, rubbing her back. She smiled. 

“You too. It’s been too long.” She said and he nodded. She looked over at the time and saw that her dad would be coming in so she had to be around there. “I gotta go but we’ll catch up later,” she said, politely touching Bruce’s arm and then walking to where her father would be in a minute. 

Once he made his entrance the entire room applauded him. He brought Julia to his side and kissed her cheek and she smiled. He thanked everybody for coming and then came down to join the party. Julia was standing with him for a minute. 

“You look gorgeous darling,” he said and she smiled. 

“Thank you dad. Congrats on another amazing year,” she said, clinking her drink with his. 

“Is that-“ 

“Not champagne,” she promised. 

“I have to talk with some people but enjoy the party. I’ll see you after,” he said, kissing her head and then letting her go mingle. Julia went to talk to a family friend, talking to him for some time and then turned to go find Bruce again. When she turned she nearly ran into someone and took a step back, scared. 

“I’m so sorry-“ she said, stopped, and then looked at the person in front of her who was a very scared looking Peter Parker. “Peter,” she said. His heart rate sped up immediately. Between how beautiful Julia looked to him and the warning from her father. This was so bad. He began looking around nervously to see if tony could see him. 

“H-hi,” he stuttered and kept looking around. 

“I-I didn’t know you were coming,” Julia said, and he didn’t respond. “You okay?” She asked, and he looked at her, realizing he was being rude. 

“I-I’m sorry, yeah I’m good,” he said, forcing a nervous smile. 

“How’ve you been?” She asked, now immediately forgetting the warning her father gave her. Seeing him again sparked new feelings that she had suppressed for a week. 

“I-I’m good. I haven’t been to many parties like this before so it’s very—exciting,” he said. She nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah I’ve been to... a lot,” she said and he laughed nervously. 

“How are you?” He asked, realizing he’d forgotten to ask. 

“I’m pretty good, just a bit uh... stressed,” she decided that was the best word to use, the warning of her father now seeping back into her brain and making her nervous to be around Peter. But what does that matter he had a girlfriend. Which she thought would be polite to ask about. “And uh, how’s your...girlfriend?” 

This took Peter entirely off guard. He did not have a girlfriend. Where did she get the idea that he had a girlfriend. His eyes widened. “My-“ he said, stopping himself. “My what? I-I don’t—I don’t have a girlfriend,” he assured her. Julia tilted her head slightly. 

“My—my dad said...” she said, trailing off once she’d realized her father had lied to her. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, confused. Peter realized where she had been going with that. 

“Your dad told you I have a girlfriend?” He asked, looking just as confused as she was. 

“Yep-yeah that’s something he may have said,” she said, holding her glass with both hands, not exactly knowing what to do. 

“No I-I’m single,” he said, swaying in the balls of his feet. “Definitely single,” he said, glancing at the floor. Julia couldn’t help but get a little excited at that information. 

“Oh, okay,” she said, sighing happily and he finally looked up from the floor. He laughed nervously and glanced around again. She could tell that he wasn’t very comfortable in this setting. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked and he ceased his looking around and looked at her. 

“Like I said I haven’t been to many-any parties like this so I’m just a little—I’m just trying to get used to it,” he explained. 

“Yeah I get it. My dad started throwing these kinds of things when I was like 8 and there used to be way more than this. So I’ve gotten pretty used to it,” she said and he nodded. Every time she mentioned her dad he tensed up just a little. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up which made him look over his shoulder, then the other one in case Mr. Stark was around. “Peter are you sure that’s it you seem kind of nervous-“ 

“I’m just-“ he sighed. He had to tell her. “I don’t want your dad to see me talking you,” he said. “He-he told me to stay away from you,” he mumbled. Julia’s expression fell, she became a little bit angry. First her father lies to her. And then tells Peter to stay away from her. She cleared her throat and placed her drink on a tray as a waiter passed by. 

“Peter do you wanna get out of here?” She asked him. His eyes widened and he looked at her. 

“What?” 

“Let’s get out of here,” she said. 

“Julia—your dad.” 

“My dad gets very busy on nights like this. As long as we’re back before midnight he will never know we were gone,” she said. 

Peter sighed and looked around one more time. Then he met her eyes. “Okay,” he said. Julia couldn’t help but let a smile grow on her face. 

“Ice cream?” 

“Sure,” he said, smiling a little. 

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand and heading toward the door. As soon as they got to the door they saw Happy standing there. Julia froze, causing herself to almost fall and let go of Peter’s hand. He put a hand on her back, holding her up. “Happy,” she said, terrified. 

“Where are you two going?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“Uh we—we were just going to get ice cream,” she said, adding her most innocent looking smile. 

“Uh huh.” 

“No really that’s all I promise,” she swore. “Please, please don’t tell my dad Happy please. You know I’d never to anything wrong,” she said. He sighed and moved aside. 

“Go,” He said, and she grew a giant smile on her face. Then she grabbed Peter’s hand again and ran out of the room and to the elevator.


End file.
